


К Хлое

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: О том, кому посвятил своё знаменитое творение “К Элизе” Людвиг ван Бетховен спорили веками. О том, кому посвятил своё создание андроидов Элайджа Камски не спорит никто.





	К Хлое

О том, кому посвятил своё знаменитое творение «К Элизе» Людвиг ван Бетховен, спорили веками.

О том, кому посвятил своё создание андроидов Элайджа Камски, не спорит никто.

Все знают, что самый первый искусственный интеллект, представленный на разнообразных научных конференциях и международных интервью, принадлежит никому иному, как его личному андроиду Хлое. Версия, так и не получившая массового производства, но ставшая прародительницей даже Аманде, главе Киберлайф, показанная на всех экранах, задействованная в множестве передач, самое первое лицо проекта Камски, Хлоя — совершенство, которому не дано исчезнуть из памяти людей.

Это то, что знает даже самый маленький ребёнок, едва научившийся говорить или бороздить интернет-пространство в поисках того, откуда же взялись андроиды.

Хлоя исчезла отовсюду так же быстро, как и появилась — каждая следующая модель была лучше, красивее, интереснее. Больше функций, меньше свободы мысли, больше подчинения, меньше творчества, и всё только для того, чтобы получившая невероятную долю внимания со стороны общественности и полюбившаяся всем Хлоя, которая сумела стать причиной доверия андроидам, осталась только для одного.

Для Элайджи.

Фрейд бы плакал, если бы узнал о том, насколько болезненными могут быть привязанности мужчин к своим возлюбленным. Он бы порвал все свои труды о полигамности рода мужского, если бы сумел увидеть трёх очаровательных девушек со скрупулезной точностью повторяющие одну-единственную. Самую первую.

Хлою.

Светлые волосы рассыпаются по подушке, заполняя собой всё пространство на ткани стального серого цвета. Она достаточно тёмная, чтобы оттенять светлый тон её кожи и пронзительной чистоты голубые глаза. Представленная целому миру, она — сокровище, которым может обладать только один и навеки, пожизненно. В её глазах пляшут искры, заметные только ему одному, а голос, продублированный с человеческого до последней интонации выдыхает:

— Элайджа…

Он любуется ею, не скрывая того, что в такие минуты думает совсем не о бионической принцессе в своей постели, нет. Её прообраз, похороненный в холодной земле Элмвудского кладбища, образ девушки, которая поверила в гениальность безвестного мальчишки, в его мечту о вечной жизни — не для всех, но для неё.

— Элайджа? — мягкие пальчики подцепляют резинку, заставляя отросшие в модной причёске чёрные волосы рассыпаться по бритому затылку.

Она, как и та, другая, не терпит, когда его взгляд прикован не к ней, но только и исключительно в постели.

— Хлоя, — шепчет он, скользя пальцами по гладкой ткани пеньюара.

Будь у Элайджи Камски армия из андроидов, этому бы никто не удивился. Будь в его доме самые новые версии, это бы не вызывало вопросов. Окружи он себя копиями великих людей, его бы поняли все. Но в его доме три Хлои, потому что никакой иной девушки он попросту не вынесет рядом с собой, не после того, как он лишился идеальной.

Соперничать с идеальными могут только умершие. Соперничать с мёртвыми идеальными не может никто.

Кроме, пожалуй, андроидов.

Нежно-розовые губы растягиваются в ободряющей улыбке, а пальчики медленно скользят по его плечам, стаскивая с них шелковый халат и вжимаясь горячей кожей прежде, чем он успеет ощутить прохладный воздух между их телами. Её кожа такая же нежная, как он помнит, но каждый раз он удивляется тому, как верит в то, что перед ним оригинал, а не копия. Прошло столько лет, но каждый раз, когда её мягкая стопа скользит по тыльной стороне его колен, он сходит с ума.

На пухлых губах игривая полуулыбка, когда изящная левая ножка устраивается у него на плече, а сам Элайджа покрывает поцелуями острую коленку. У андроидов нет души, так считают эти паршивые бездари, но Камски знает — на самом деле души нет у людей. Они доказали ему это, ведь оглушительный успех Хлои, первой, ставшей конвейерным бумом десять лет назад, принёс ему миллионы. Он продавал свою единственную любовь, но вынести мысли о том, что кто-то ещё будет касаться его неувядающего цвета, быть с ней властным, жестоким, отчаянным, кроме него, в конце концов привела его к единственному верному решению — отозвать всех их, всех до последней, обещая людям смену — Ханна, новенькая, только что с конвейера, с большим функционалом и абсолютной покорностью. Как можно было променять чудо, произведение искусства, на эту грубую подделку?

Впрочем, это окончательно отвернуло Элайджу от людей и сделало его пленником собственного творения.

Пигмалион, влюбившийся в Галатею.

И кто бы мог подумать, что такой мудак как он и правда сумеет испытывать нежные чувства к кому бы то ни было?

И тем не менее, вон он — нежно касающийся вздрагивающего от его прохладных губ живота и ловящий каждый выдох от Хлои, зарывающейся тонкими пальцами в его волосы.

Не знавшая ни одного вербального приказа, она подчиняется другим, безмолвным намёкам так твёрдо, что любой другой сумел бы углядеть в этом хитроумный замысел, план по порабощению. Особенный код, написанный только с целью личного пользования.

Но ничего этого нет.

Просто девушка, лежащая на спине на огромном, сером покрывале, и выгибающаяся под неспешностью уверенных касаний там, где располагается сеть её нервных окончаний. Она вольна упереться ступнёй ему в грудь и сказать «нет» или «хватит», или даже просто откинуть его назад и сбежать прочь из его резиденции, из города, страны. Вместо этого её пальчики скользят по обросшему щетиной подбородку, и она, приподнявшись, вжимается в его губы своими, скользя по ним медленно, ласково, одновременно с этим скрещивая ноги у него за спиной и притираясь пахом к паху, не скрывая собственного жара и желания.

Идеал не может быть рабом. Только свобода, только уверенность в том, что, будь у неё выбор всех мужчин или женщин на планете, она выберет его.

Элайджа скользит губами по животу и перехватывает ножку, прижимаясь колючей щекой к нежной коже на внутренней стороне её бедра, не сводя с неё глаз.

За окном девианты устраивают революцию, но ему дьявольски насрать сейчас на её исход — ни один из них даже приблизиться к его дому не сможет без распоряжения Элайджи.

Или Хлои.

Той самой, единственной Хлои, которую он бережёт больше, чем все свои сокровища, он охраняет её ревностней дракона, вглядываясь в голубые глаза, обрамлённые светлыми пушистыми ресницами, умело подкрашенными чёрной несмываемой тушью. Она смотрит на него из-под полузакрытых век и прогибается, когда он наклоняется ниже, языком пробуя на вкус её возбуждение.

Единственная Хлоя, которая говорила с их прообразом до того, как лейкемия свела человеческую девушку, воплощенную в образах и копиях Камски, в могилу. Они шептались о чём-то за закрытыми дверями больничной палаты, и он никогда не спрашивал о том, что сказала первому андроиду его единственная любовь, но с тех пор он всегда видит в Хлое человека. Настоящую личность, которую ничем не сломишь.

Она говорит ему: «Я хочу, чтобы ты обращался со мной так же, как с другими», и он подчиняется. Он говорит: «Если ты ещё хоть раз подвергнешь себя такой опасности, сменив одну из других андроидов, я уничтожу ваш род». Она слушается.

Они диктуют условия друг другу вне постели, проверяя кто из них не выдержит раньше, сегодня сломался он, и потому её горячие стоны прокатываются по тихой комнате спальни, лаская его слух. Он вылизывает её умело, посасывая горячую плоть, утопая языком в горячих сжимающихся мышцах, и позволяет всему поверхностному выскользнуть из головы, когда она тянет его за длинные волосы, всхлипывая и повторяя:

-Эл… Эл… Эл… — на все лады и с томным придыханием.

Её крики заглушают даже стук крови в ушах, и, едва она обмякает, он припадает поцелуем к её рту, медленно погружаясь во влажное нутро, тонкие пальцы цепляются за его шею и плечи как за спасательный круг, а Хлоя хнычет, сдавливая его умопомрачительно внутри. Он беззащитен перед ней, а она перед ним, но они оба могут заставить друг друга сделать ужасные вещи.

Её руки соскальзывают на шею, сдавливая его горло в отместку за то, что он приставил к её голове пистолет, вложенный в чужую руку, но Элайджа не перестаёт двигаться, наращивая темп толчков. Если бы она хотела — он был бы уже мёртв, потому что эта Хлоя — единственная, в программе которой нет трёх законов Азимова, вынуждающие её беспрекословно подчиняться воле человека.

И всё же он дышит, пусть кислорода ему преступно мало, а её глаза зорко отслеживают его состояние. Оргазм подкатывает быстрее обычного, и, спустя несколько сильных толчков, Элайджа кончает, делая глубокий вдох, получив доступ к кислороду.

Он не выходит из неё ещё долго, пока они лежат так, соединённые в одно целое, размякшие, усталые. Её пальцы ласкают коротко стриженный затылок, касаются ушей так же, как это делала другая Хлоя.

В этот момент разница между ними истирается.

Нет больше девушки с болезненной худощавостью и обветренными губами, лежащей на белой больничной подушке. Есть только эта — неувядающий цветок, только его, только с ним.

— Ты так прекрасна, Хлоя, — шепчет он ей на ухо, обнимая и сжимая в своих руках, — не уходи…

— Ты настоящий ублюдок временами, Эл, — улыбается она ему в ответ нежно, — но я тебя не отпущу.

За окном мирная революция, цена которой — реки синей крови, но они словно в параллельной вселенной. Человек и андроид, творец и создание, соединившие жизни вместе.

Все знают, что «К Элизе» — самое знаменитое творение Бетховена.

Никто не знает, что «К Хлое» — единственное, по-настоящему ценное творение Камски.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что есть ещё по этому пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> 


End file.
